


You're my everything, little one

by flawlesshippings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Bruce Wayne Has a Heart, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Cute Kids, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Pregnancy, Protective Jason Todd, Romantic Comedy, Surprises, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesshippings/pseuds/flawlesshippings
Summary: Jason and Dick have a little secret. And Bruce is about to find out about it.
Relationships: Bat Family & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 290





	You're my everything, little one

"..you do know that you guys can't hide this any longer, don't you?" Wally laid into the back of his chair, sipping the freshly brewed latte that he all so craved every morning, the bitter taste of coffee invading the tip of his tongue, making his cloudy mind a teeny bit clear from the sleepy fog.

The beige curtains of the cafe were pulled back and secured with a small ribbon, letting rays of sunlight beaming onto the pair's skin, it was warm and comforting as the weather had gradually become chilly. The morning sunlight was soft and gentle, lighting up the quiet cafe while adding a hint of colour into the plain white room. The smell of coffee lingering in the air with small sounds of people tapping on their laptops or chatting with their friends accompanying, the cafe had a very laid back and easy atmosphere.

"You really can't function properly without coffee can't you? You know it's bad to drink it everyday, especially when you're chugging down..I don't know? Five cups a day?" Dick, sitting opposite Wally joked, a small smile forming on his face as he saw his friend's face slowly mold into a disgusted expression. Wally's eye bags and dark circles had evolved into big dark patches and if you hadn't known earlier,you would've thought they were bruises.

"Give me a break, I've been working my ass off. The boss can suck my balls the next time he tells me to arrange meeting material at the last fucking minute, I ain't doing shit." Complaining, Wally chugged more of the hot coffee down his throat like it was water, ignoring the fact that it almost burned his whole throat. Now, he was coughing like crazy and Dick had to get him some water from the counter, letting him shove it down his mouth to stop him from getting more unwanted attention.

"Maybe next time, slow down on the drinking, buddy." Dick slumped back into his chair, his mind going somewhere else. Wally cut his thoughts short, and blabbered,"Hey! You just cut me off again, now where was I?"

"Oh! Right! You know that you'll have to confront Bruce about this right? You can't hide this forever,he's going to find out sooner or later." Wally's words were right, but Dick just couldn't stop thinking about all the bad things and all the what if's. It was a bad feeling he wanted to shake off but it kept remaining in there,refusing to disappear,making him more and more anxious just thinking about it.

"I know, Wally...I know..I-I just.." Dick looked down at his fingers, trying to cut eye contact and hide his face. He wasn't embarrassed about it or anything,it was just that he was still very hesitant about spilling the beans. What would Bruce's reaction be? Would he be disappointed? Would he not be a Wayne anymore because of this?

He didn't know, and he was too scared to find out.

"Hey hey..I know it's hard. I'm not pushing you to do this to hurt you or anything, I'm your best friend dude. I want what's best for you. And, because I'm your best friend, I think this is the best choice for you. It'll be easier to do things if you tell Bruce, and you wouldn't have to be worried about your **secret** leaking out, right?" Wally was right, this little **secret** has been straining his relationship with Bruce, he hasn't been back in the manor for six months now and his brothers had been trying to get him to come non-stop to which he refused for pathetic made-up reasons. 

"Thank you, dude. I needed that." Dick smiled warmly at his friend, rubbing the little bump on his tummy. Maybe it was finally time to come clean with everyone, all these little schemes to hide everything had been very stressful and was definitely not good for the little one that was growing in his body. He wanted the weight on his shoulders to be lifted quickly.

"Of course dude,anytime. Give me a call next time if you need diapers, or anything in general. I'm free to help." Wally replied, he really was a good friend to Dick. They've been through so much together, crazy exes,drunk parties and so much more insane shit that only the two of them know.

"Nah dude, with a hectic schedule like yours? I'm sure you'll be the one needing those diapers." Dick laughed as his best friend slapped him at the shoulder lightly, earning a small warning from the workers as the two were making a lot of noise. The two apologized profusely and kept their volume to the bare minimum.

"Oh look, someone's boyfriend is here." Wally rolled his eyes as he gazed outside the window to see a custom made red motorcycle with graceful lines on the sides. A man dressed in a leather jacket with gloves and boots on, taking off his red helmet and laying against the motorcycle waiting for his boyfriend.

"Nah,he's not just my boy now. He's my baby's daddy." Wally faked a vomiting expression before Dick could slap that face of his with a small chuckle. His single friend's face even more dramatic as disgust painted his face.

"You should really tell Jason to buy a car or something, you know it's quite dangerous for someone pregnant to ride a motorcycle." Wally exclaimed in a worried tone as he helped Dick gather his belongings on the table.

"Oh Wally, I'll be fine, promise. Gotta go now, my doctor's appointment is at 10. See you!" Dick picked up an espresso with a bag of cookies after putting on his large but fluffy coat and soft scarf. He waved goodbye and slowly exited the warm cafe into the arms of his boyfriend.

"Careful now, don't wanna hurt the little one,"Although his rough appearance seemed to intimidate other people, all Dick can see through that macho layer is a warm, loving guy. Jason Todd, now a father to his little pup, sometimes aggressive and hard to read but also an extremely gentle man and also a excellent father to his future pup.

"Such a mother hen, huh?" Dick teased before placing his boyfriend's breakfast into his large calloused palms, making Jason's face reddened with a frown. He hadn't realized that he had changed so much. In the past few months, he had been through countless pregnancy books to understand his boyfriend's symptoms better and learn how to deal with them too. His attitude had changed dramatically from that day when Dick walked out of the toilet with two lines on the pregnancy test. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father yet, but to be honest, who's ever ready to have children?

"Shut up and hold tight." Jason interlaced Dick's fingers together, his arms wrapping against his waist as he fired up the engine of his motorcycle, helping Dick put on his favorite blue helmet before putting on his own.

On the way to the doctor's, Jason would be careful with riding,making sure to go over bumps slowly and riding in a very controlled pace, which was a huge contrast from the younger, more reckless Jason that would speed off whenever he could. Those fast riding days were like a distant memory now, and Dick kinda missed those days when they would ride through town that way without a care in the world whilst breaking every traffic rule in Gotham.

"I'm going to buy a car sooner or later." Jason muttered out after they had reached the hospital, the disapproving look of Leslie was too hard to bear. Leslie was standing in front waiting for the pair as the two walked towards the main entrance, Leslie being the worrisome doctor she was, kept ranting on the importance of a car to Jason and poor Jason had to sit through it. He was like a small kid getting a lecture from a teacher.

"Cut him some slack,Leslie. Jason's been keeping his pace very slow and controlled, he's a good father." Dick chuckled softly and pressed a small kiss onto Jason's jaw, pulling an embarrassed Jason into Leslie's office for a check up. Leslie huffed before eyeing Jason with a look and continuing her examination.

.

"Jason honey, can you come here and give me some sugar? Pleaseeeee." Laying on the bed lazily, Dick opened his arms out wide towards a freshly showered Jason that smelled like flowers. Jason was wiping his hair with a towel with another towel tied around his pelvis,exposing his ripped body. Dick had to admit, his boyfriend was fucking hot, no wonder he was pregnant now.

"Gimme a sec, it's fucking cold." Jason pulled a hoodie over his neck and some comfy pants before jumping into bed with Dick,pulling the covers up for some extra warmth. One of his arms wrapping around his pregnant boyfriend's waist while his head rested on Dick's shoulder. Dick smiled, he loved cuddling with Jason.

"I have something to discuss with you. It's quite important." Dick exclaimed,one hand rubbing his baby bump, it was growing day by day and it was getting hard to hide. Even with all the baggy, loose clothes it was still obvious that he was very much pregnant.

"Spill." Jason placed his arms onto Dick's belly, caressing it gently. Inside was his little boy or girl, it was his and Dick's creation and celebration of their love.

"I think that we should tell Bruce about this,you know? About us and the baby."Jason was taken aback by the idea that his eyes widened a little,he stammered,"W-why is that?"

"After what Wally told me this morning, I think it's the best option possible. It's been 8 months since the pregnancy and it's been 6 years since we've dated. The dating part was easy to hide, but the baby? That's not possible Jason. Bruce is going to find out anyway, so it's just more convenient to just come clean about everything. It's tiring to keep hiding this ,it's bad for me and for the baby." The air just went cold, both were facing their greatest fear, the grip around Dick's waist tightened a little, fear was building up in his stomach. Jason had thousands of thoughts running through his mind right now, it was hard to differentiate between what was right and wrong.

"I don't know Dick..I'm scared tha-" His sentence was cut short by a sudden kiss from Dick, his plump lips pressing ever so softly onto his. It helped to calm his nerves a bit and maybe find a little bit of rationalizing skills back.

"I'm scared too Jason. But we have to, for us and for the baby. I'll be here with you, I'll make sure that no one will do anything bad to you, not even Bruce. I'll be here all the way." Dick comforted his tense boyfriend, whispering reassuring words to him. Jason was truly grateful for a man like Dick to be his boyfriend, he always knew what to do and how to do it.

"I love you so much." Jason kissed Dick on his cheek before letting his face slide back down onto his shoulder blades. "So,when are we going to tell?"

"I was planning this Saturday, Bruce is hosting a family dinner anyway. He invited us as usual, and maybe this time I'm not going to miss out because of some 'personal' work things." Dick played with Jason's white hair strands, curling them with his slender fingers. It was very relaxing for Jason since he really liked the feeling of someone touching his hair. He hummed in agreement before closing his eyes to saviour the moment, slowly drifting into the lands of dreams.

.

"Are you ready?" Dick clenched Jason's hand tightly,the two were in front of Wayne Manor, their bodies seemed tiny compared to the enormous mansion. The intimating buildings were not doing much more for a very anxious Jason, there were butterflies in his tummy and not the good kind. Cold sweat in his grip, Dick smiled and ruffled his hair to calm his nerves.

"You're going to be fine, I'm here. Let's go little wing." Breathing in, Jason adjusted his posture and knocked on the door. Alfred was quick to answer and opened the door to invite the two.

"It's been quite a while since our last encounter, Master Grayson and Master Todd." Alfred blankly stated, his gaze going down to the couple's intertwined hands." Welcome back to Wayne Manor, everyone's at the dining table." 

"Thank you Alfred. It's nice seeing you again." Dick's face beamed with his signature smile,the smile that made Jason fall to his knees and fall in love at the same time. Alfred smiled in response as he lead the pair to the dining room where everyone was anticipating them.

"Hello! It's been so long,how are you guys?" Being the energetic one that Dick was,he greeted the faces on the table with a wide grin. 

There sat Tim that was tired as usual, the bags under his eyes were terrifying, God bless his soul and let him sleep for God sake. And then, there was Damian with his usual pout, he wasn't overjoyed to see them but he wasn't unwelcoming either, everyone knew how much Damian had missed the pair but being the proud person he was, his pride was too much for him to admit it. So, he shrugged, muttering," It's been long Grayson."

The two wasn't as intimidating as they thought despite not seeing them for so long, the real deal was the one sitting in the middle of the table. His stern, solemn face, not even cracking a small smile to the pair, making the atmosphere unnecessarily tense and awkward. His hair was starting to grey a little due to his withering age, there were no light in his eyes and definitely no joy. Jason would sometimes joke that the man was emotionally constipated and was like a cucumber.

"It's nice that you guys are back. It's been so long since we've been on a mission together." Tim smiled weakly, he looked like a train wreck. Dick smiled in return, trying to strike up a conversation to loosen up the tension in the room.

Even though the room started to feel more relaxed after some witty chatting and light teasing, everyone couldn't stand the look on Bruce's face. Being the greatest detective in the world, how could he miss that detail? The fact that Dick had a tummy now, and that he was 100 percent sure that it had something to do with Jason that was currently clenching Dick's palm under the table.

"Dinner is served." Before Bruce could address the elephant in the room, Alfred held the trays of food and placing them in front of all his masters. The aroma of food made everyone forget a little about the painstakingly obvious fury in Bruce's eyes and focus on stuffing down Alfred's delicious cooking down their throats to satiate their hunger and maybe shut the hell up before Bruce lashes out at Jason.

After what seemed like forever of a dinner, the chewing and swallowing sounds faded and what was about to come was a huge thunderstorm. No one knew what or how to say it, everyone was scared stiff by his rage. It was too noticeable, all the robins knew that look. So, none of them uttered a word, afraid that they would trigger the dark knight with their poor choice of words. The atmosphere was so heavy and thick, you would feel the pressure on your shoulders.

"So, what's with your belly, Dick?" His deep,husky voice sent shivers down his back, he had spoken. Dick was low-key shivering, he hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath before Bruce asked him that question. He felt the gaze of the man locked on his face, staring holes into him. It was happening and he knew he was bound to be fucked, he really didn't know how to word what he was going to say.

_"Jason and me, just you know, we fucked and had this baby. We didn't tell you because we knew you would be cheesed out at us and kill Jason. And, one thing, SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKING BATS, WE HAVE BEEN FUCKING WITH EACH OTHER FOR 6 WHOLE GOD DAMN YEARS!" _Dick thought to himself, he knew he couldn't say that out loud and he resisted the urge to do that.__

__"Well, it's like this, Bruce. I'm an adult now and I have my own freedom to do-" "Answer the question, Nightwing.What is that?" Dick hated this, he knew what Bruce was doing,with his demanding tone and face, he did the exact thing to him and everyone else that was sitting at this table. He was like a child getting a scolding and he was fucking 27. He wasn't getting this shit right now, has Bruce never heard of the golden rule of not crossing someone pregnant? He's not letting him just walk him over like this._ _

__"It's your fucking grandson, you dense-" Jason had his palms over Dick's lips before he could spit out anymore profanities in Bruce's face, the acrobat was just as livid as Bruce was right now. Bruce, a little taken aback,he wasn't used to seeing Dick bawling out suddenly, the others were shocked like the old man was._ _

__"I'm so sorry. Pregnancy makes some people cranky." Jason was uneasy about the situation but managed to control it by calming down a fuming Dick. It was neither their nature to act like they were now, it was like they switched identities._ _

__"You were pregnant this whole time, and you never bothered to tell me?" Rage laced with his words as they were spit out, Bruce balled his fists and glared at the pair._ _

__"I knew you would be like this, so I was very hesitant, I know you too well." Dick exclaimed, trying to control his temper._ _

__Breathe, Dick, Breathe._ _

__"It's Jason's, isn't it?" Jason gulped when his name rolled off the caped crusader's tongue, a fair amount of distaste could be heard._ _

__"It is, so what about it? It's been 6 years since we dated. It's about time we had a fucking baby!" Dick started losing control over his composure, the fuse had been lit, a big fight in the making, and there was no going back now._ _

__"More secrets? I knew there was something between you and Jason, I fucking knew it!" Bruce enraged, dug his nails into his scalp. Both raising their voice, their bodies lunged forward as they got up from their seats._ _

__"Guys, please don't do this." The others tried to water the situation down, both of the men snapped their heads and growled. Sometimes, it was really sad and funny that the pair were so alike._ _

__A perfect dinner ruined now._ _

__"I'm a fucking adult! I should get to do whatever the fuck I want without your permission, go find someone to boss around, I'm done!" Dick was pulled back by Jason slightly, wrapping his arms around one of his arm._ _

__"Dick,calm down please. It's not good for the baby." Jason cooed. Bruce wasn't taking any shit either, he yelled," You should've fucking told me! I-"_ _

__His words were cut short when Dick's legs gave out and his face scrunched up in agony. Some fluid and visible blood was trickling down his legs, his hand supporting his belly and back as Dick groaned in pain._ _

__"Dick!" Jason was the first to react,he was panicking. He didn't know what was happening until he analyzed the symptoms, his boyfriend was in labor right now and he needed a doctor immediately._ _

__"Get Dick in the car, quick! He's going into labor!" Jason exclaimed in a clear, loud voice.Promptly, everyone was running all directions to fetch stuff, Tim and Alfred helped Dick into the car, Damian and Jason grabbing some stuff before getting into he car with the others. Bruce drove into the highway and sped to the nearest hospital quickly._ _

__"Dick,breathe okay? Breathe." Jason soothed._ _

__"FUCK!! THIS HURTS AHHHH!!" Dick laid against the window, screaming with his shrill voice. Pain was coursing through his veins, everything hurt, he felt like he was dying, this was worse than going on missions and getting beat up.The contractions were so intense that they seized up in his lower back, he gripped Jason's hand tightly, squeezing it hoping to relieve some pain. It didn't, but it made Jason want to cry at the brute strength of Dick's palms._ _

__The contractions would subside and come back time to time,making Dick cry a little. He hadn't anticipated that labor was going to be so painful, sure, being pregnant was hard but he didn't think even at the last few days of pregnancy it would hurt like never before. It felt his muscles were twisting together so hard that it became unbearable. He wanted so much to get this over with, everything was so irritating to him, the radio playing the latest hits, the horning of cars, the panicked voices that were in the confined space, everything, he wanted to wreck everything. Fuck everything._ _

__When they finally reached the emergency room, Dick was pulled onto a hospital bed and wheeled off to the delivery room after being changed to hospital scrubs. Dick was calling for Jason in the delivery room so after Jason changed, he went and joined his boyfriend for the arrival of his little one._ _

__"I don't want to do this anymore! I can't! I can't!" Dick screamed with tears bulging out from the edges of his eyes. It was agonizing, he felt like he was being torn apart and he quite literally was._ _

__"You can do this, Dickie bird! You've been through more obscene shit than this. I'm here. I'm here." Jason being the good boyfriend he was, comforted his screaming soulmate. Dick was too annoyed to care but also touched at the same time._ _

__"Push." The nurses beside the pair ordered, Dick tried his best to push his baby out, cursing like a sailor in the process. His grip getting more and more strong, and with his last push he screamed a sentence that the staff and Jason would be later joking for a long time_ _

__"YOU BETTER BE FUCKING WORTH IT!"_ _

__._ _

__"What's his name?" Tim hovered over the infant that sleeping soundly in his crib as his small chest heaved up and down. It was a little boy. He was wrapped with layers upon layers of cloth to prevent him from getting cold, a tired Dick laid beside his baby in a bed, his eyelids drooping._ _

__He did it. His baby boy. His little universe sleeping in the little crib peacefully._ _

__"We haven't decided yet. But we will sooner or later, right now, Dick has to rest." Jason sat beside his proud boyfriend, lovingly caressing the back of his hand softly. The rest of the family smiled, Bruce stepped forward. No smile but a sincere pat on the shoulder._ _

__"Take care of Dick for me. Make sure to get some rest yourself. I'll tell Damian and Tim to bring in some things for the baby and you two tommorow, no need to buy any baby supplies. I'll inform Alfred to do all the shopping." Bruce spoke in a softer tone,his eyes eyeing the pair. With a sigh,"No more secrets after this."_ _

__"Got it,old man." Jason's face brightened up. Bruce and the boys walked to glance at the newborn one more time before leaving the couple to rest. Although not really obvious,the pair would've sworn they saw the emotionally constipated man smile at the baby._ _

__"Grandfather sounds so old, Alfred." Bruce muttered as they closed the door behind them and left the private ward, walking down the halls of the hospital._ _

__"Just like me, Master Bruce." Alfred stated blankly again, Tim and Damian couldn't contain their laughter, and started to giggle uncontrollably. The old butler was indeed a very funny guy underneath that face of his._ _

__._ _

__

__"Hello,everyone! It's so nice to be visiting you guys right now!"Dick stretched his arms out to wrap around everyone that was there, including a grumpy faced Bruce. Jason was unloading some stuff from the car with another arm holding their 2 year old son that was dressed in comfy but casual clothes. Everyone was there, friends and family, most of the Justice League and some of Jason's friends, Wally showed up with some of his other friends too. Everyone was happy and excited for the couple's little boy._ _

__It was their son, Kylo's birthday. So, the couple decided to celebrate back at the manor where Bruce threw a party for his little grandson that he adored so much. The place was decorated with blue pastel ribbons and balloons which was quite a contrast to the dark undertones in the manor, Kylo being the excited toddler he was, stumbled around wih his little legs, making everyone smile. He was just so adorable, he had large sapphire eyes with a hint of teal, a combination of both his father's eyes._ _

__"Call Grandpa, Kylo. Grandpa." Dick pulled Kylo towards Bruce with his little hand holding onto Dick's as the two walked towards the grumpy old man. He was sitting there,eyes looking down at the small toddler, one would argue with him to stop with the stern look that would scare the little boy. Miraculously, Kylo wasn't fazed by the caped crusader's serious expression and climbed up the chair sitting on the lap of his grandpa, his eyes looking up at him before letting out a giggle._ _

__"Grampa!" Kylo clenched the old man's shirt slightly before tumbling back and hitting Bruce's lap, now laying down on the man's lap, bursting into laughter._ _

__Bruce's heart melted and with that he cracked a small smile, grabbing onto the baby awkwardly, positioning him to sit on his lap, making the toddler giggle more. Jason and Dick smiled in the distance, they were happy. Everything turned out fine after all._ _

__"Good job dude, you got old bats to smile for the first time in years." Wally patted Dick's shoulder, a proud smile on his face. Dick smiled,"My baby's cute, that's why. Expected from a Grayson."_ _

__"Hey! Todds too." Jason exclaimed, earning some laughter from the room._ _

__This was it, all they ever wanted, a happy small family with all their family and friends supporting them and adoring their baby. This was the start of parenthood, but no matter what, they would adore their little boy._ _

___"Daddy and Papa will love you so much little baby. I'll never let anyone hurt you." Remember that night in the ward, Jason sitting beside Dick with the baby in the small crib. He carresed the soft face of his little one with his small finger._ _You're my everything little one._ __

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading.


End file.
